1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to input input/output on mobile electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to functionality adjustments based on environmental conditions.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many different types of portable electronic devices are available. And some have been developed to enjoy of the growing availability of digital media. Examples of portable electronic devices include, digital audio devices (such as MP3 players), portable CD players, portable DVD players, notebook computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like.
Portable electronic devices are frequently used in a variety of environments due to the portable nature of such devices. For example, users may use a portable electronic device while in at an office, at home, or on an airplane, while driving or exercising or in any of a variety of situations. Additionally, access to wireless networks such as cellular telephone networks or the Internet also varies. Often, different environments or situations provide different challenges to interacting with the device. Further, users often move between environments, which make portable devices very desirable.
In many cases, these devices include an output such as a graphical display and one or more input device to receive input from a user. The combination of the input and output devices is frequently referred to as an I/O interface. Many electronic devices allow users to change some of the settings associated with the I/O interface, such as the size of displayed text or the brightness of the screen. These settings are often changed by accessing a menu on the display and manually selecting a setting or group of settings to be changed. Such an approach is often time consuming, such that many users do not bother to change the settings.